


Shut Up And Dance

by Kalzul



Series: Sanders Sides Stories [4]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Flustered Logan, He is such a tease, M/M, NSFW, Sex, Smut, Song fic, Teasing Patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalzul/pseuds/Kalzul
Summary: Now, Logan wasn't completely...in tune with identifying his emotions, but something about Patton just seemed to send his heart racing, a strange heat to his cheeks and- "Stop thinking!" Huh? "But-" "Shut up and dance with me!"





	Shut Up And Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I'ma make Logicality not so pure. Fluff-to-smut, stay tuned xD  
> Also here's the song this is based on https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mjdIJ5ZSpSk
> 
> Pairing: Logicality : Boyfriends

When Patton had asked Logan if he wanted to help him barbeque, this is not what he had in mind. To Logan, barbeque meant...well, a _barbeque_.Not dancing around to music as the steaks cooked in the background. He knew Patton was more than what he thought, but he never ceased to surprise him, even if it was in little ways such as hugs from behind while Logan was doing something or gifts for no reason, he always surprised him. 

It had started with Patton swaying his hips to music Logan had never heard, making Logan smile from his place above the salad bowl, preparing a salad to be paired with the steaks once finished.  _He's so cute,_ Logan thought. The swaying had then evolved into humming along quietly, grabbing Logan's attention. They all knew Thomas could sing, which meant they all could as well, but they each sounded different. They gave the voice their own...personal spin on it.

Patton's humming was soft and in-key as if he knew every word. He probably did. Logan had just stared at him for a while, an adoring look on his face that he wasn't consciously aware of. When Patton turned over and caught him staring, Logan's eyes had widened and he darted his gaze away. Patton laughed, a sound that made Logan's heart sing from joy and winked at him, his signature radiant smile upon his face. 

As the music shuffled through, Patton seemed to feel more and more inclined to sing along, starting off softly before evolving into belting out every lyric as loud as he could, laughing and having so much...fun. That's what the feeling was, Patton makes things fun! He adds a little extra something that keeps you hooked and makes sure that nothing is ever tense or silent. Logan loved this about his boyfriend because, well, he didn't really know how to have unadulterated, carefree fun. Patton was patiently teaching him.

Now Logan couldn't keep his eyes off of Patton. The man was dancing around and screaming along to Dean Martin or someone of that sort. His dancing was...Logan wanted to say funny? It was funny yet it captivated him. Each sway of Patton's hips, tap of his foot, the way his torso turned and swayed and his arms followed suit, it was all so amazing. Part of him wanted to join him but first of all, he had no idea what song this was and second, what if he made a fool of himself? He didn't want to embarrass himself, especially not in front of Patton because what if he messed something up or broke something? There was no way Logan was even going to try.

Yeah, fun was Patton's thing, not his. He was knowledge, logic and a good grade...that's it. Besides, he could watch Patton all day. Even if he was dancing, Patton still managed to check and move the steaks accordingly, as if it was nothing! No one gave him enough credit, not nearly enough. So as he watched Patton, his heart and mind fell more in love with the silly, dancing man.

"Logan!" Patton shouting his name broke him from his thoughts, "yes?" Patton danced over to him and offered a hand, "may I have this dance?" Logan's eyes widened, hadn't he settled on  _not_ dancing? Yes, yes he had, but if so, why did every fibre of his being want to accept? "I...um, but-uh..." Logan couldn't find the words, trying to think of an excuse. It's not that he didn't want to dance, it's that he couldn't, he didn't know how because he wasn't like Patton and-

Laughter from Patton tore Logan from his thoughts, wide eyes widening further. He...took his arm, Logan didn't know how it happened. Patton dragged him from his spot at the salad table, smiling ever-so wide. Logan kept looking back to his spot, seeing some stuff knocked over...had he done that? They took the "floor" and Patton said, turning Logan's face towards him with his free hand, "don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me." Logan locked eyes with him, wide-eyes staring into longing ones. "You're holding back-" Patton cut him off. Laughing, he said, "shut up and dance with me!" 

Smiling wide, Patton began to dance.  _This man is my destiny,_ Logan thought as he began to try and dance along. He didn't move too much, just light swaying as Patton had earlier. Looking back to his boyfriend, when had Patton taken his cardigan off? It had been moved from his natural place on his shoulders to a chair near the barbeque. For some reason, he had also undone the second button on his polo, showing off more of his chest. Logan never knew how much he wanted to see him like that until now.

Logan felt a strange tug in his chest when he locked eyes with Patton as if he'd been shot with a bullet of...longing, as cheesy as that sounds. His dancing started to become less and less stiff the longer he held Patton's gaze. "Um..Patton? Shouldn't we get back to-" Patton suddenly spun him around and dipped him, a suave look on his face-where had his glasses gone?! He leaned the rest of the way down and placed a deep kiss on Logan's lips, pulling back too soon. "Lo..." he spoke lowly, "shut up and dance with me." 

Taking a deep breath, Logan lets Patton lift him back up and start to dance with him, glasses somehow back on his face. Logan started to move with Patton as they danced around together, Patton laughing every time they stumbled, making Logan smile along. Slowly but surely, their combined movements became more fluid, feeling more natural to the both of them. 

This was more fun than Logan had initially thought it was and easier than he thought it'd be. He may have fallen victim to unconscious cognitive distortion, only in his own personal skills and abilities. He looked up from his feet, where he had fixed his eyes to prevent Patton making him more...nervous? Flustered? He couldn't place his finger on it. When Logan met Patton's eyes, realisation struck through his whole body. Deep in Patton's eyes, he sees an idea. Deep in Patton's eyes, he thinks he sees...a future. One much happier than he previously thought for himself. What if this is his last chance? He can't let Patton escape him, not now, not ever!

Following every urge his body is throwing at him, he lunges forward to capture Patton's lips into a loving kiss. Patton's eyes widen at the sudden kiss but he quickly kisses back. Logan's hands begin to roam all over his body and vice versa, soon they're no longer standing and instead, Logan is straddling Patton's hips while Patton has his hands resting on Logan's hips underneath his shirt. Logan leans down to nip at a sensitive part of his neck and Patton bites his lip to stifle a moan.

Smirking, Logan bent down again to try and nip his neck again but Patton leaned up and met his lips in a heated kiss, loosening his tie while doing so. When it was loose enough, Patton abandoned Logan's lips to suck and nip on his lover's extremely sensitive neck. As soon as Patton's lips met Logan's neck, the latter let out a quiet moan. As Patton continued his venture, Logan's hips began to grind down onto his clothed crotch. Over and over he did so, making the former very aware of their mutual erections.

Patton stripped Logan of his shirt and jeans, doing the same for himself as well, leaving them two horny men in their boxers. Leaning forward, Patton marked Logan's torso up and down, no spot forgotten. When Logan was clearly craving to be touched  _elsewhere_ , Patton removed his boxers and unclothed his own erection, proceeding to spit on his hands for makeshift lube. He quickly slicked himself up before meeting Logan's eyes, "you ready?" He asked and Logan only nodded, unable to speak.

Chuckling quietly, he placed a delicate kiss on each side of Logan's shoulders before slowly inserting himself into Logan's hole, no stretch as he knew his boyfriend liked. Once he was fully inside, he clasped a hand on the base of Logan's erection, pumping in time with his slow thrusts. Before he knew it, Logan was riding him like he was born for it, moving faster so Patton would quicken his pace he was pumping him with.

Looking up, Patton noticed Logan's face. His brows were knit and he was biting his lip so hard, Patton feared he'd draw blood. Although, he did recognise this face. "Let go, Lo," he spoke with a raspy voice, "let go for me, baby." With those words, a loud, raspy moan sounded from Logan as he rode out his orgasm. Not long after, Patton let go himself, moaning loudly as he too rode out his orgasm. They collapsed onto each other, laying out on the patio.  _Another place for the ever-growing list,_ Patton thought, smug.

He moved Logan off of him, gently laying him on the floor as he went over to the table where Logan  _was_ making some salad to grab some paper towel, cleaning himself and Logan up. Well, enough for them to get redressed so they can go shower. "Lo, get up, babe." Patton hummed, nudging him with his foot, "you can't stay here, naked, on the patio." Logan snapped his eyes open and sat up quickly, looking around, "the steaks, Pat!" Patton's own eyes widened as he rushed to the barbeque, eyeing the now burnt steaks.

Sighing, he turned back to a now dressed Logan, "looks like we're having Mac 'n' Cheese for dinner..." Logan looked at him, deadpanned, before bursting out in laughter. Patton's eyes widened. It was ever rare that Logan laughed, let alone full-belly laughed like he was now. Patton found himself joining in, finding his clothes and putting them on before running over to Logan to pick him up in a tight hug. "I love you very, very much, you know that?" He said, watching as Logan smiled, "I love you too, Pat."

~

After they went back inside and announced that they were no longer having steak for dinner, they were faced with an angry Virgil and a suspicious Roman. "What do you mean 'the steaks are burnt'?! How did you burn the steaks!" Virgil had shouted at them while Roman had given them a suspicious look. Logan had locked eyes with Roman, who quirked a brow to which Logan nodded with a smirk on his face.

They both laughed out loud at the look on Roman's face, it was indescribable. Virgil looked between them, and by the look on Roman's face and the looks on Patton and Logan, Virgil caught on and his face morphed to mirror Roman's. "You seriously...burnt the succulent, juicy, delicious steaks...over having  _sex...on the patio_?!" They had never seen Virgil this angry, though the excessive blush on his face dimmed down the vice tone of his voice. "Yes...it appears we did?" Logan said, eyeing Virgil, confused.

Virgil's eye  _twitched,_ his eye actually twitched. Roman took notice of the stiffness of Virgil's shoulders, his white-knuckle clenched fists and his heavy, raspy breathing, looking Patton and Logan in the eyes before mouthing "run". They jerkily nodded before turning on their heels and running, scared shitless at the heavy footfalls behind them, chasing after them. A yell then sound through the mindscape, practically shaking the walls, "I AM GOING TO KILL BOTH OF YOU!" 

Never once did they look back or stop running, fearing that the enragement child behind them would catch them and beat them to a pulp. "Every man for himself!" Logan yelled before going the opposite direction from Patton, "LOGAN WHY!" Patton shouted as Virgil followed him wherever he was going, probably catching on to the fact that Patton topped Logan, instigating the sex.

Why, for the love of puppies, kittens and cute little babies, did he think it was a good idea to do that. As much as he loved Logan, the wrath of Virgil was something no one ever wanted to deal with, especially when he was hungry. The kid could go from exhausted to full energy to chase you until he caught you. There was no way Patton was going to get out of this one uninjured, no one ever did.


End file.
